Got It Right
by Naley2006
Summary: The blonde Cheerio could only shrug her shoulders while trying to comfort Santana," She doesn't like the ocean." Glee Group Fic Implied Brittany/Santana & Puck/Quinn


**Title:** Got It Right  
**Characters:** Mr. Shue, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Kurt, mentions of 'baby Beth' and Artie. I think that's it.  
**Rating:** PG-13 I guess for a few choice words  
**Summary:** _The blonde Cheerio could only shrug her shoulders while trying to comfort Santana," She doesn't like the ocean."_  
**Note:** Okay, I started this off as a light, fluffy group fic. But of course it couldn't stay that way. Nothing too deep, just not what I expected it to turn out like. But after days of working on it, I'm just happy to have it finished! The ending is sort of a Brittana ending, I actually had wanted a Quick scene in here, but for some reason squeezing both of those couples into a fic is completely random and very odd to write. So I may repost this with a Quick scene instead of the Brittana one later.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Glee and Oceans belongs to whoever created them. Blah, blah. :)

"Okay everyone, this week, the theme is movies," Will Shuester announced as he made his way into the choir room after school.

As he was writing the theme on the whiteboard in his usual blue marker, he noticed Rachel's gears spinning as they usually do," but, tonight, instead of performing songs, I thought we'd grab a chance to bond as a group and go see a movie at the nearest drive-in. How does that sound?"

Instantly he heard the whole group grumble, which made him wished he hadn't phrased it as a question.

"Mr. Shue, I think what the rest of us meant to say is we appriciate your determination to bring us together as a group, but what does going to a drive-in movie theatre have to do with songs from movies?"

Of course, he should've guessed Rachel would come up with a highly logical defense to his excuse for trying to get the group to bond outside of Glee. _Hmm..._

"You know what Rachel, I think I'll let you guys figure out the meaning of our little field trip. But, we are still going," Mr. Shuester announced, only to be greeted by a chorus of grumblings once again.

Rachel shrugged and looked a bit saddened," Come on guys, it can't be that bad."

Truthfully, she thought it might be nice to spend a night out with the rest of Glee club, outside of the choir room, just as friends. She didn't have to even worry about getting a slushy facial and she was sure Santana would lay off the 'RuPaul' comments as long as they weren't in public.

"Yeah, Rachel's right, besides, no one can pass up a good movie," Finn stood up for the girl who was on the other side of the room.

His statement was followed by a couple of shoulder shrugs from Matt and Mike, a nod of the head from Quinn, a _"Come on Santy, it could be fun!"_ from Brittany, and a sigh of defeat from Mercedes and Tina.

"Then it's settled. We'll need two cars to fit all of us. Seven can ride in my car with me," Mr. Shuester illistrated, complete with a blue diagram of two cars on the board.

Puck looked up from his spot beside Quinn," I've got a car, we could probably fit me plus three other people in."

"Okay, so we will all meet back here around seven-ish? How does that work?"

He finished just before the bell rang and was finally met with a chorus of nods and okays before the group got up and made their way home. As much as Will knew this was a lame attempt at getting the club to bond, he just hoped it would work.

As the sky had begun to darken, random students from the Glee club made their way to the Mckinley school, one or two at a time. First Rachel, because you can never be too early for something. It was clear she was sort of excited for this.

Next came Finn, who didn't look like he wanted to be the alone with Rachel Berry and Mr. Shue. But, he didn't have long to wait before Brittany came bounding up the steps, pulling a slightly less enthusiastic Santana behind her, Mike and Matt following them. Puck and Quinn pulled up right before Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt. Tina greeting them with an apology from Artie claiming he had to have dinner with relatives and couldn't make it.

After Mr. Shuester had put them all in a line and did a head count, only to be met with more grumbling, he finally put up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I get it, all twelve of you are here, let's get going."

And so they piled in their respective cars; Matt, Mike, Mercedes, Tina, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt with Mr. Shue in his van, while Santana, Brittany, and Quinn rode with Puck.

It was a slightly awkward ride to say the least. Will noticed, besides Kurt and Mercedes trading little fashion tips, or Finn nodding along to whatever Rachel was saying about Barbara Steisand, the kids in his car were pretty quiet (save for Matt and Mike, who really never seemed to say anything) and his plan didn't seem to be coming along as he planned.

In the other car, as soon as Puck had made sure he was following Mr. Shue's van, he checked his mirror which was focused on the two Cheerios in the back seat. It struck him that he's never really seen either out of their Cheerio's uniform, unless the were _out_ of their Cheerio's uniform.

Quinn noticed Puck's curious look into the back seat and took her hand momentarily off her stomach to smack him square in the chest. He rubbed the spot and turned his attention back to the road. He wasn't a wimp, but his baby mama could sure pack a punch.

"_Watch_ in front of you," Quinn warned as she turned to face the back of Mr. Shue's van in front of them.

As they pulled into the drive-in, the Glee members realized they never had thought to ask Mr. Shue what movie they were seeing. The question didn't really occur to any of them until after they parked both the cars up front and got out.

Kurt pulled out his silver glittered double lawn chair, in which he shared with Mercedes. The rest of them laid out various blankets on the ground and Mr. Shue opened the back of his van, so people could sit there.

When the title of the movie came on the screen; _Oceans_, Matt and Mike were sprawled out on the blanket, Rachel, Tina, and Mr. Shue had joined Kurt and Mercedes with lawn chairs while Santana and Brittany scooted themselves beside Quinn and Puck in the back of Mr. Shue's van. Finn was nowhere to be found, but they remembered something about him muttering about popcorn and candy, so they all assumed he had visited the snack bar. It finally occured to Will Shuester that maybe, just maybe, his cheesy little bonding plan may work after all.

Of course, as he looked around, Matt and Mike were still sort of quiet loners, Rachel sat a reasonable space away from everyone gravitating more towards the van than anything, Mercedes and Kurt still only talked to one another, Tina was in a whole group by herself without Artie around, Finn sat quite a bit away from Puck and Quinn, and the two Cheerios were cuddled up in their own little world. But then again, the movie was only beginning.

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew!" A screech, even though impossible, rang throughout the entire lawn about a quarter way through the movie.

All eyes turned on the Latina, only to see she was curled up under the blanket her and Brittany were using, still mumbling 'ew' to herself. The blonde Cheerio could only shrug her shoulders while trying to comfort Santana," She doesn't like the ocean."

Suddenly, like angels singing in Mr. Shue's ears, the whole group broke into laughter even though Santana peaked up through the covers long enough to give them a 'you laugh you die' glare before noticing the giant, hideous looking fish on the screen, and pulling the cover over her head again, burying herself in the blonde's arms.

"I can't believe it," Rachel stated with laughter in her eyes.

Mercedes, between laughs, finished the comment for her," Big bad Santana Lopez, afraid of a few fish in the ocean."

Santana drew her head out from the covers again, sending them all a glare before admitting," Those fish, are fuckin' creepy."

"Yeah, cause they're so going to come out from the screen and eat you," Puck said as everyone broke into laughter again.

"I would so kick your ass Puckerman if I wasn't worried about Quinn giving birth on our laps if I did so," Santana retorted, earning a pinch and a 'Be nice' from Brittany.

"Okay, okay guys. How about we get back to watching the movie."

Nobody agreed with Mr. Shue more than Santana Lopez in that moment, and was happy when even Puck had laced his hand with Quinn's before turning back to the screen. As much as Will had loved the group bonding was actually working, to his unbelief, this was probably not the best thing to be bonding over. It was like playing with fire when messing with Santana.

Everyone was pretty much engrossed with the movie, so Santana took this time to slip out from the back of the van and make her way down to the bathrooms. Instead though, she found herself sitting outside of the facility watching people walk in and out of the snack bars, catching bits and pieces of their conversations.

"What's wrong, San?"

She heard the whisper and felt body heat move closer as the person took a seat next to her. The warmth made her shiver in the cool of the night, but Santana didn't have to look over ot know who it was. The only person that would even dare to follow her.

"What are you doing Brittany?"

The girl beside her shrugged, much like she did earlier," You left the movie, nobody noticed, but I did."

"I'm fine, see," Santana waved her arms," Still alive, go enjoy the movie, I'll be back soon."

"It's because you're afraid isn't it?" The blonde pestered. It wasn't like they both didn't know the answer already, and she knew the Latina would never yell at her like she did the other members.

"No."

"It's okay, Santy, to be afraid. That's what you told me, the night you wanted me to turn off my ducky nightlight so we coul-."

Santana's eyes widened as the realized the amount of people walking by and knew if she could hear their conversations, they could surely hear hers. "Okay Britt, you're right, I'm sorry. But I'm not scared anymore so we can go back now."

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed cheerful once again as she stood up to stretch and held out her pinky to the shorter girl, who could only laugh in return. "And San...?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked over at the taller girl, their attatched pinkies swinging lightly inbetween them.

"Nevermind..."

They made their way back to the group in the dark, and slid again into their spots in the back of Mr. Shue's van, and turned their attention back to the screen, which much to Santana's delight, was now onto showing the above ground parts of the film and as it showed the bird flying above ground she couldn't help but hear Brittany state," I wonder what it would feel like to have webbed feet." She couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the group because it was such a Brittany thing to say.

She knew this was just a cheesy way for Mr. Shue to get the rest of the group to bond more, and she knew that every inch Rachel Berry's chair had moved closer to the van she should have slushied her for the rest of her high school career. She knew that tomorrow, they would resume their natural totem poll positions, and the Gleeks would still be on the bottom. But she also knew that she felt safe and comfortable buried into Brittany's side, with Quinn and Puck almost breathing down her throat because the back of the van was definitely not made to hold people, and the rest of the Glee club surrounding her. Laughing at who knows what and throwing the popcorn into their mouths that Finn had brought back.

As much as she wanted everyone to think she was a bad ass, she couldn't help but enjoy tonight, and the cheesy bonding, because she realized that she could actually tolerate these people. Hell, a lot of them were almost exactly like her, of course minus the cheerleading uniform by day and the spot at the top of the totem poll. Santana had to hand it to Mr. Shue, after all his failed attempts to get this group to act like a group, looking around at Matt having an animate conversation with Tina about penguins, Mercedes explaining to Finn how dolphins are mammals while sharks aren't, Kurt talking to Mike about his impeccable skin, and Quinn having a discussion about how baby 'Beth' was doing with none other than Rachel-freakin-Berry, she knew this time he may have got it right.

And as he looked over his shoulder, eyes connecting with the Latina's darker ones, she knew, he knew too.

Okay everyone Read & Review please!


End file.
